Office Release
by JenRar
Summary: Stephanie makes Ranger lose control at work. MAJOR lemony goodness.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. When Ranger is gone to the other offices for two weeks, he and Stephanie find a way to...connect on an intimate level._

~oooOOOooo~

**Office Release**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

I'd been away from Trenton for two weeks, making my rounds to the other RangeMan offices and checking up on staff and office business. Two weeks without my Babe's touch. We'd spoken several times a day, but it definitely wasn't the same.

I was sitting there at my desk in Miami, looking through files on the computer, when my phone rang. "Yo."

"Yo, yourself," her sweet voice replied.

"Babe." Smiling to myself, I closed the reports on the computer, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

"Hi, Ranger. I'm at home for lunch. Ella brought up chicken salad on a sourdough roll earlier, so now I'm just relaxing. I don't have any more skips today, and I only have a few searches, so I have some time. I was thinking about you and wanted to know what you were doing right now."

"I was working on reports, but they can wait. I'd much rather talk to you, Babe." Things were quiet for a minute. "What are you thinking about now, Steph?"

"I'm thinking about you and how I wish you were here. I miss you, Carlos. I miss your touch, your kisses... I miss the feel of your skin under my hands. Feeling you grow long and hard under my touch."

I closed my eyes and growled, feeling my cock twitch in my pants. "_Dios mío!_ What are you wearing right now, Babe?"

Her soft voice whispered, "My RangeMan T-shirt and a new pair of red, lacy boyshorts I bought online that came in the mail yesterday."

I swallowed hard, my hand moving below my desk to adjust myself. My hand brushed against my cock and I groaned.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Steph asked, a bit of humor in her tone.

"Babe, you have no idea how much I want you right now. I'm so hard just thinking about you and picturing you in those new panties."

"Give me a minute. I'll call you right back."

Before I could say or do anything, she hung up. I sat there, stunned, until my cell phone beeped, announcing that I had a new message.

I opened the phone and saw I had a picture message from Steph. When I opened the message, my cock grew to its full potential. She had taken her phone and, holding her legs slightly apart so I could see her lower lips pressing against the lace, taken a picture of herself, close up, wearing the new panties.

Suddenly, the phone on my desk rang, and I answered with a groaned, "Babe."

"Like them, Batman?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, Babe, you have no idea... You've made me so hard. It's all I can do to not reach down under my desk and stroke myself a few times."

"So why don't you? I'm on the couch, and my fingers are pinching my nipples, making them poke out under my shirt. If you touch yourself, I'll move my hands down and touch myself, too. You're on speakerphone, so I have both my hands free for play."

I growled and looked at the picture on my cell before moving my hand down and slowly, carefully sliding down the zipper on my pants. "_Dios,_ Stephanie. I'm so hard. My hand's on my dick, and it's throbbing for you. Tell me what you're doing, please," I begged her.

"I've got my eyes closed, picturing you touching yourself in my head. I'm moving my hand down over my breast, down my stomach. God, it feels so good, Carlos. Did I tell you I got a new wax done yesterday? So I'm all smooth right now."

Fuck. I undid my pants and pulled my dick out, all nine inches bobbing straight and hard, precome spilling out the tip. Listening to my Babe, I began gathering up the liquid and rubbing it across the head, letting it coat me.

"My fingers are sliding underneath the top of my panties, barely brushing the top of my pussy, but I can tell I'm already so wet, Carlos. I swear I can smell my arousal in the air around me."

"Please, more, Babe," I groaned. "I'm stroking myself, looking at the picture and imagining what you're telling me."

Steph made a whimpering noise in her throat before saying, "My fingers just lightly brushed my clit, making my legs shake. Now I'm using them to gather up some of the wetness and rub it over my lips before I pull them apart, letting the cool air touch my insides. My other hand is up at my breasts, playing with my nipples. They're so hard, they hurt."

"Babe, slide one finger up to your clit and circle around it for me. Don't touch it yet, just trace a circle around it and tell me how that feels," I ordered softly, needing to take control.

I began stroking myself more forcefully, feeling the foreskin pulling back over the head a bit with each stroke.

"God, Carlos! I want to touch my clit. I need to," she cried.

"Not yet, Babe. Soon. Just keep tracing the circles, making them a little bit smaller every few times around. My dick is so rock hard right now, wanting to be inside you."

"Carlos, please!" she begged me.

My cock twitched, and I moaned.

"Okay, touch your clit, Babe. Just once. Not ready for you to come yet," I said.

She moaned loudly, and I could almost hear the tremor moving through her body. "Please, I need more!" she cried.

I began pumping my cock and growled, "Stephanie, slide two fingers deep in your pussy now. Thrust them in and out for me, like it was my fingers there instead of yours."

She whimpered loudly, and then I continued, "Add a third finger, Babe. Fill yourself with your fingers."

I listened to her moan for several minutes as she fucked herself with her fingers, but I needed more. I said, "Now add a fourth. Fuck yourself with all four fingers, Stephanie. I know you can take it because you can take my cock, and it's bigger than your fingers."

I was stroking myself furiously at that point, making a loud slapping noise every time my fist met the base of my cock. "With your other hand, Babe, reach down and flick your clit once for me."

I knew the moment she did, because she cried out once.

"Are you ready to come for me, _querida?_ I am... I want to come with you."

She growled out a loud curse. "Fuck me, Carlos. I need to come now!"

"Pinch your clit, Babe. Pinch and twist it hard for me, and come all over your fingers."

I slammed my fist up and down on my cock, and when she orgasmed with a tremendous shriek, it pushed me over the edge. I suddenly spilled myself over my entire hand. I shot ropes of come everywhere, including my cheek, until I had nothing left to give.

Hearing the silence on the other end of the phone, I asked, "Stephanie? Babe? Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm great. That was amazing, Carlos."

I looked at the come covering my dick, pants, desk, and face and grinned. "Yes, you are, Steph. You are my hot, sexy, incredibly talented, and amazing Babe, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Carlos," she said, her voice husky.

"I need to clean up, Babe. I can't believe I did this here in the office behind my desk. I'd never live it down if I got caught." I chuckled. "It's all your fault, you know."

"I know," she said, "but you love it."

"Never said I didn't, Babe. I'll talk to you again tonight. Be good!"

With that, we hung up.

I sat back, letting a smile drift across my face before getting up and making my way into the bathroom attached to my office. Thank fucking hell for the fresh change of clothes I'd stashed here for emergencies!


End file.
